The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to a music rhythm video game with audio and video outputs mapped to, and generated from, video game controller input combinations.
Becoming proficient at a musical instrument may be very time consuming and daunting. Music related video games provide enjoyment to many people by allowing players to simulate play of a musical instrument in a video game environment, even when mastery of the real musical instrument may be out of the question. While playing music related video games with simulated musical instruments may not require the same skill set as playing their real musical instrument counterparts, the simulated musical instruments may offer their own unique challenges. Instructions may be presented on a visual display. Players generally operate video game controllers associated with the particular video game in response to the displayed instructions.
Many instruments, for example, complete drum sets, are difficult to simulate using conventional video game controllers generally associated with video game systems currently on the market. Drum sets include a wide array of different drum components, which in many instances, greatly outnumber the number of available input sources on a typical video game controller. Furthermore, it may be difficult to keep track of all the different drum components.